Ruby's cars series 2 ep 2: A shocking winner
Last time on Ruby's cars series 2 three new rookies have entered. This time the new season starts and the Mood Springs 400 happens and the winner is a VERY UNEXPECTED ONE! Transcript Bob: So we have the racers. WE of course have the current best racers Lightning Mcqueen, Cal Weathers,Bobby Swift,Chase Racelott,Ryan Laney and more. But we also have to watch out for the rookies Dan,Chris and Next Gen Spare Mint. Dan is known to have quite an attitude! Herb Curbler was revealed to be a villain but he seems to have reformed himself, for now. Darrell: Yeah! Dan SWEARS on the first day. what a crazy car he is! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Cal: MY EARS REX! Lightning: I wonder how the rookies will do. (When Darrell is about to do the "Boogity Boogity Boogity" part) Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS AND THREE NEW ROOKIES! Chris: I cant believe I'm racing! FOR THE PISTON CUP! Next Gen Spare Mint: I KNOW RIGHT! Bob: Lightning in the lead! Jackson is second with rookie Chris in 3rd! Next Gen's Cal Weathers and Chase Racelott 4th and 5th! Jackson: UGH! Lightning ahead of me again. Darrell: Lap 96 and so far no crashes. That's pretty good. Bob: I know Darrell. Mcqueen is leading and Storm still behind him. NOw back in the midfield we have Rich Mixon,Conrad Camber,Tommy Highbanks,Ralph Carlow and Winford Rutherford among many others battling. Darrell: Rookie Chris doing really well and is still in 3rd! (later) Bob: Its lap 170 and Storm takes the lead and Mcqueen right behind him. Cal in 3rd Chris in 4th. Barry Depedal somehow moves in 7th position! Ralph in 8th! Darrell: Sadly Bobby Swift retired 5 laps ago due to a engine problem. 12 laps ago Ryan Laney collided with Chip Gearings and they were out. (later) Bob: Lap 198 and Storm still leads! Its gonna be close. MURRAY CLUTCHBURN SUDDENLY GOES FROM 15th TO THIRD! THIS IS INSANE! ITS UNBELIEVABLE! Darrell: MURRAY CLUTCHBURN HASNT WON IN FOREVER! CAN HE DO IT! FINAL LAP NOW AND MURRAY IS SECOND! HE SOMEHOW OVERTOOK MCQUEEN! Jackson: I WONT LET AN OLD TIMER DEFEAT ME! (Jackson tries to bash Murray but he dodges and Jackson falls to 6th) Murray: Go on trying Jackson. You will fail no matter what... Jackson: Grrrr. Bob: AFTER SO LONG! MURRAY CLUTCHBURN IS NEARLY THERE! SO SO CLOSE! AS CLOSE AS EVER! MURRAY IN THE LEAD WILL ONLY AROUND 200 METERS TO GO! 100! 50! 10! MURRAY CLUTCHBURN HAS DONE IT! MURRAY CLUTCHBURN HAS (Dolphin censor) DONE IT! MURRAY HAS ACTUALLY WON! Darrel: I DONT BELIEVE IT! ITS MURRAY FOR THE WIN! HE BEATS JACKSON,MCQUEEN AND EVERYONE ELSE TO TAKE A SPECTACULAR WIN FROM 14TH TO FIRST IN JUST TWO LAPS! ITS A BIG DAY TO CELEBRATE! MURRAY ACTUALLY WINS! Murray: YES! YES! I ACTUALLY (Popeye toot) WON! I CANT (Dolphin censor) BELIEVE THAT I (Minecraft Death Sound) WON I MEAN WHAT THE HECK ACTUALLY HAPPENED! I CANT BELIEVE I WON GUYS I CANT BELIEVE IT! Lightning: That was INCREDIBLE Murray! Cal: Yeah man! Ernie: That was pretty amazing right there. Winford: Yup. Conrad: Wow. Im impressed! Sheldon: YAAAAAYYY! I WISH YOU WON CRUZ BUT THIS IS SO COOL! THE SPUTTER STOP STOCK CAR MURRAY WINS! Cruz: Your right boyfriend Sheldon its cool! Murray: I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE I WON! Jack Mulvhill: Man! SO COOL THAT IS! Murray: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FREAKING WON AT LAST! to be continued in part 3